User talk:BionicleChicken
You should have seen the last vandalist. It was much worse :/. BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting idea, BionicleChicken. I'm liking the potential tone that you have for the story. I'll discuss it with you more in the future. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:04, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That was awesome!!! You might want to run it by FireStar97, he may end up being the cast director. But as far as I'm concerned you deserve the part :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] I have to say, your audition for Karzahni was awesome! It was absolutely great and this is the voice that I've always imagined him to have ;) Congratulations! You are the voice actor of Karzahni :D 15:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can voice 2 characters. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] You can try out for both if you like. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hey BionicleChicken :D You have the role of Kalmah! Your audition was very good :P Congratulations! 10:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) By Mata Nui... this is fantastic. XD I love how you captured that outlandish, open smile on his Kanohi Miru. He looks totally badass. All those little details - the Bohrok Shield and shoulder armor - are so intricate. And, of course, bow tie! :D You did a truly phenomenal job. I'm really impressed with this picture. :P Stopmotion questions Hey, I just wanted to say that I am a really big fan of A Better World - it's probably one of the best stopmotions I've seen. Anyway, getting to the point of the matter, I am creating my own stopmotion series, and I hope to start filming it this Summer. Is there any advice that you have for somebody like me, with regards to lighting, filming, special effects, music, and what not? Any specific programs you prefer to use? MatoranIrik (talk) 01:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, BC. My family is going to a theater and I must attend, sadly, this means I can't attend tonight's chat. To make up for the lack of meetings, I'll be scheduling the next chat on either Monday or Tuesday. Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I have a proposal, kind sir! I've been mulling over this for a long time, ever since seeing your drawings. Today, at last, I've decided to give this a green light. Do you want to collaborate to convert both of our storylines into VISUAL NOVELS? You take care of the art, I take care of all the programming. To clarify, we'll be converting both of our universes. (Who's should we do first, lol?) Keep in mind that you'll also be doing backgrounds, multiple poses. We can arrange for voice actors, if you want. I can make music. Do reply! We'll iron out details as time goes along. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 A visual novel is not a comic, nor a manga of any sorts. Did you misunderstand, perhaps? If you do not know what a visual novel is, it is closer to a stop motion than anything else. Again, if you did not know what a visual was exactly, search one up to get a feel for them. My personal favourite is Juniper's Knot. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 nyetu The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 02:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Any chance you'd be interested in making another cow explosion for this? :D (And, if so, would you mind blurring out the lead?) Any chance you'd be interested in making another cow explosion for this? :D (And, if so, would you mind blurring out the lead?) Pretty please? :P wow Howed you find the ciaran wiki? the happy has arrived 06:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on the 444 edit count! Now ruin it by replying to me. ;) Thanks Wow, these look really good! All of them are really well done, from the design to the lighting. The font's pretty good as well. I think I'm going to use the third one, as it shows off the cover nicely. Again, great job. I'll put this on the page right away! Thanks! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Moonblade Uh, BC? Would I be asking too much of you if I asked you to make a Moonblade trailer? Actually, if you are going to make one, wait 'till the new year, when the MOC contest results are out You never responded to me about a Moonblade trailer. Come ON man! At least READ it! Seeing that you have so much on your hands, that's ok. Also, a promo image is a good idea. What do you think of the actual story? By der vay, none of your content is bestly OR irritating. Your sig is misinformitave. XD BC. I'm sorry for being obnoxious on chat. It's just that some of the things you said and/or linked were rather offensive in my opinion. If you want to joke around, just make sure that your jokes are not offensive or racist, fascist or sexist. Again, sorry. I want more pirates! I just read the first chapter of pirates:the regathering and it was terrific! More soon please! ^^ I also want more Pirates. But, in way of actual news, I have successfully photographed the Toa Metru. Here is a sneak preview: How shall I transfer the rest of them to you? Would you prefer me to make a CBW blog showcasing them, or shall I dump them in a Brickshelf gallery for you to download individually? A truly magnificent ending to your comic series. Who would've ever expected to see Vakama on a motorcycle to appear and save the day? Please tell me how you made that epic picture manipulation! You must be a true photoshop master. -- 15:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I had hoped you would tell me your secrets. Then that's it. If you don't tell me yours, you'll never find out how to make giant plot holes >:( -- 15:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) If you're on, fancy a chat? Heyo, sorry about leavin' in chat, I actually lagged out for a bit. Could we continue the talk next time you're on?Artek206 (talk) 23:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It was actually meant to be KARDAS''hians originally, but this version is actually so much better. I absolutely need more of you and your amazing photo editing skills in my life. Let there be light. So, on that most recent post about Protectors, I need you to go to the post options and 'Enable Photo-reply' so I can post a picture of my shelf full of Protectors cheering me on. That being said, it seems to have done well with just shy of 70 notes. Very snazzy. Please write a future chapter of Pirates where the ship is struck by a cannon and begins to sink and the following exchange of dialogue takes place: Since you've come up with Principles for the rarer Elements, part of me was curious if you've considered giving them symbols (and maybe enemies of them) like the Canon ones ? You Fool Voting isn't open yet. You monumental teaspoon. I think it takes a while usually, but the process can be sped up by going into the page as if to edit it, not changing anything, and clicking publish. woop hoopdoopArtek206 (talk) 04:29, December 10, 2015 (UTC) why? A Formal Invitation Ahoy there, young sir. You are cordially invited to join me on chat this afternoon. Please wear your most formal attire. Small Request Hey man, you good with Japanese? If so, can you translate these two words into plural form for me, with transliteration? momme 匁 kanejaku 曲尺 Thanks.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 19:51, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I got my own wiki which is Technic Heroes Wiki . I would like to join here. So what's wrong and what's right? Can ya help?Eclivonian Warrior 355 (talk) 05:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Yo. BC. I don't actually think that my sig is doing it, if I remember correctly it was doing it before I voted, and it is making no effect the first time, and it is affected (the superscript is large-size) so I think something is wrong with the page. Just for good measure, though, I took it off, but the problems seem to still be there. If you have a way to fix it, feel free to inform me, but I don't think it's my sig. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'''la]][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'''j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'''ni]]Hard to pronounce! 19:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey BC. Quick question. I've been rewriting portions of the Aquavian page (fanon name for Ehlek's species) and I began to think about some world-building ideas. Naturally, I thought of you and a question struck me: what happened to Ehlek's species in the Pirates storyline? Good day B of Cs. Not to make our relationship entirely one-side, but might I request some of your photoshop magic on this image, perhaps? I think you know what I have in mind. I watched Room Zero... I realize that's only the first episode, but still. ... well now I am. I'm now caught up in Season 14 (as far as what has been released on yt goes). Gotta say, the thing with Flowers really wasn't very surprising. So I've been reading one of the Civil War II tie-ins and couldn't shake the feeling that the art style in this first story is akin to yours. I know that penciling is a fairly widespread practice, but there are just a couple of panels that feel exactly like something you would draw for Pirates. Might be worth a look for the ego boost. Ehm... Excuse me? Hello, BC. My-oh-my, I never thought I'd be here. I see that I've been chat banned, for 'mis-behaving in chat'. Might I ask as to what I said? My last words before you banned me were something along the lines of "Damn, I need to update my page." - Which is not against the rules at all. If you have a chat log, I'd very much like to read over where I did something "innappropriate". Thanks, User:Mizziracer, world's end. 22:20, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'd guess you just... Forgot to un-ban me from chat. (science went too far) User:Mizziracer, world's end. 23:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Onewa's face in the third panel of the latest page is perfect. Not to mention the second panel. Quick question: What size font do you use when making your comics? Excelsior! Yo, B of Cs. Any chance you could do me a solid and edit the below picture to have some sick flame effects, like this? Cheers, pal. Re: Re: Reproduction (god, it sounds like i have a stutter) I believed that due to G2's piggybacking on the G1 story (y'know, such as the Toa, and how okotians are essentially Matoran), that they would have the same biological aspects. We'll have to wait and see, although I still don't advise the use of reproduction as a method for making more Toa, nor the fact that Chak somehow 'grew up', nor do I condone zoophillia in any pieces of work. we'll have to wait and see [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 22:30, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vithoa I did not write the story in question, but I added no new content that was not already there. In order to correctly wikify the article, I corrected grammatical mistakes andd replaced repeated words/phrases with synonyms. I then added a "Chapter 2" heading with double brackets indicating in development as a frame for the actual author to work within. I would like to specify once again that I did not add any original content or ideas-all of what I added was either elaboration on existing ideas or synonyms to help wikify the article. Kralich (talk) 08:23, August 22, 2016 (UTC) I understand. I personally don't think they drew too far from the story's direction, but I'll nevertheless try to limit how much I edit in future. Kralich (talk) 22:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, babes. So do you still have a link to the pastebin for your seasonal story section, per chance? I am currently free to read it and I'm trying to revive the project. Sweeeeeeeet. Cheers, babes. Also, some advanced warning, I'm likely going to be refilming the final battle of Zero Hour and might end up reshooting some of the files that you have already photoshopped. Hello I need help getting rid of the notebox on my userpage because tomorrow I'm going to edit my userpage. Thank you. See you Ininjago Hello. What I mean is that I don't know how to do it Thank you ininjago So, I just wanted to drop in and let you know that I've really been enjoying the coloring you've done so far for the fourth chapter of Pirates. I really like the textures and lighting, particularly for the panels in the tunnels with Whenua. Excelsior! Tumblr I found your tumblr. The Federation of Fear things are interesting, to say the least. DFaceG (talk) 21:36, November 20, 2016 (UTC) And to say the most they're actually pretty spectacular. Just wanted to drop you a quick line to say I'm painting a Miru and two pieces of Inika shoulder armor Metru green. Make of this what you will. Can I make Lein(Squidzo) as a technically canon article(add the Trueinfo template)? It follows all the canon things about lein(he was a successful(trader, he died of natural causes, lived on Bota Magna, has a drift named after him, etc.) but I added more detail. If not, that's OK. Squidzo's meat house (talk) 03:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC)Squidzo Hey dude you screwed up a page I was working one by adding the stub box right when I was editing it and now all that stuff I was about to add got lost The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 00:01, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Cheers for the message mate, as you can tell I’m not to tech savvy. I think I’ve got it sorted out now though. MrAnonymousUnknown585 Seriously, what size do you want this shirt? So what's up with Tayluu? Heyo, BC Wow, isn't it great to have a new message on your talkpage instead of a million discord notifications? Anyway, I was curious about your representation of Tayluu in Date Night. I noticed a couple of visual cues from Invader's version of the character, but there are a few parts that I can't quite place on either Artek's or Invader's MOC rendering of the character, like the Inika-shin forearms, the Metru chest crotchpiece, and the metru blue mata feet. Was this artistic license? Did you intentionally blend the two? Laziness is a hell of a drug. Artek206 (talk) 02:16, May 3, 2018 (UTC) idk her H0rdika.L3wa (talk) 00:58, July 16, 2018 (UTC) So I'm pretty keen to nominate Lhikan (Fading Light Universe) for Featured Article this month. However, since the page doesn't presently have an image, it cannot be nominated. I don't suppose you would be willing to create a quick image for the infobox of the page perhaps, or even if you could provide an image of Lhikan that you have already drawn to represent him in this universe? Participation Thank you for your participation in the Okoto Writing Contest! We are very glad you entered. For your participation, you receive a banner, which you can proudly display on your userpage, saying that you participated in the contest. The best of luck to you in the next contest you enter! Hey bud, Was just wondering if you happen to have any drawings of Mavrah on hand? I've been working on overhauling the page of late and I seem to remember you maybe doing a sketch for him at some point. The page is pretty bare in terms of image content and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to upload something for the infobox? All the best, I'd just rather have some form of artwork in the infobox of articles rather than the No Image file, especially when images for non-set characters have been drawn by CBW users. That being said, I am receptive to your desires. Are there any articles that presently use your images that you feel uncomfortable having your art as the main infobox image?